The invention relates to shutters having a frame, and shutter blades extending from side to side of the frame. The shutter blades are rotatable between open and closed positions in particular the invention relates to such a shutter in which all shutter blades are linked together for movement in unison.
Shutters are well known for providing an attractive and decorative means for closing windows and doors. Usually such shutters are as far as possible similar in appearance to old style wooden shutters such as have been in use for very many years especially in Europe. Such old style shutters had a shutter frame and shutter blades extending across the frame, the blades being rotatable to open or close the shutter. Usually there was a pull rod attached to each of the shutter blades so that they all moved in unison.
Such shutters were also usually hinged on one side of a window opening so that they could be swung open, or closed if desired.
Modern style shutters usually use shutter frames and shutter blades made of plastic materials, for greater durability. Various forms of links, and mechanisms have been proposed for connecting the shutter blades so that they all rotate in unison, and can be set and held in any desired angular position of rotation.
One particularly successful form of such shutter blade control is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,658 dated Nov. 28, 1995, title Louvre Shutter Device with Variable Slats, inventors M. Diagianni and Norbert Marocco.
One of the problems addressed by this system, was the problem of making the shutter fit the window or door frame, while maintaining the shutter blades at equal spacings.
In the past the problem of fitting the shutter frame to the window or door was dealt with by simply making the shutter frame extra wide at the top and bottom, and then simply trimming off portions from one or the other to fit the space.
This produced a shutter which was off balance in appearance, the shutter frame being out of proportion in some way, after trimming.
The invention described in the above noted patent provides a system of adjustable spacing for the centres of rotation for the shutter blades. This means that the shutter frame can be made of standard width stock, and the size of the frame and the spacings of the shutter blades is varied to match the actual space defined by the window or door. In this way all the shutters at a particular location or dwelling could have a uniform pleasing appearance, since all of the frames were made of materials having matching dimensions, and therefor produced a balanced appearance. The shutter blades were controlled by a rack and pinion system which allowed the blades to be located at predetermined centres. The spacing between the centres could be varied from one shutter to another, so that a given number of blades could be fitted into a frame, which might be higher or lower than the frame of an adjacent shutter. This was of assistance in achieving the result of a balanced overall appearance.
It has been found that while this rack and pinion system was an effective solution to the problem, the assembly and adjustment of the shutter blades and the fixing of the gears to the blade axles in the correct rotational position was somewhat more time consuming than was desirable, and required some skill and training for the personnel working in that department.
Clearly, if a somewhat simpler system can be developed which achieves the same end result, and advantages, especially in the interconnection of shutter blades so that they all remain coplanar and rotate together in unison, and which can accommodate variations in the spacings of the centres of the shutter blades, without involving so much time and skill in assembly, it would have many advantages.
Another situation where shutter blades are moved in unison is in the case of shutters used for overhead windows, or in commercial establishments, such as greenhouses and the like. In these case the windows are often extended from a vertical portion through a curved portion to an overhead portion. Shutters are required to control passage of sunshine through the entire extent of such windows. Preferably all the shutters shall be connected to the same control system, so that a single adjustment control will adjust all of them simultaneously, and to the same extent. This becomes especially difficult in the case of shutters arranged around a curved window.
With a view to achieving the foregoing features and advantages the invention provides a shutter having side frames and end frames and a plurality of shutter blades mounted parallel to each other and extending from side frame to side frame, and being rotatable between open and closed positions and having a control recess in one of said side frames, control bodies connected to respective said blades and located in said cortrol recess, said control, bodies being rotatable within said recess to rotate respective said blades, and links connecting said control bodies, and fastening devices on said control bodies for adjustably fastening respective said control bodies to respective said links, whereby to align all said control bodies into predetermined rotational positions, said links communicating rotational movement of any one said blade through said control bodies to all said blades so as to procure simultaneous rotation of all said blades into a desired rotational position.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein the control bodies are non-rotatably keyed to respective said blades, and wherein said fastening devices are adjustable to adjust the positions of respective said control bodies relative to said links.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said control bodies define a rotation axis and two fastening devices spaced on opposite sides of said rotation axis and wherein the links comprise two elongated rigid members spaced to register with respective said fastening devices, and being adjustably secured thereto.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said blades include drive axles extending from said blades into said control recess, and defining non-rotatable keying surfaces, and wherein said control bodies defining non-rotatable keying recesses shaped to non-rotatably receive said blade axles therein.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said fastening devices are rotatably attached to respective said control bodies, and incorporate clamps for clamping onto respective said links.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein respective said fastening devices comprise respective plugs rotatably received in said control bodies, and said clamps are adjustable attached to said plugs, for clamping respective said links between said plugs and said clamps.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described. The plugs define angular surface portions and include sockets. The sockets define locking surfaces complementary to the angular surfaces on the plugs. A fastening passes through a clamp and through the plug and through a socket, securing the clamps to the plugs.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said control bodies define respective sleeves, said sleeves receiving respective said blade axles, and being corotatable with said blade axles.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and including a set up jig defining a plurality of spaced apart holes, for adjusting said control bodies relative to said links, and said holes being located to receive respective said sleeves of respective said control bodies, whereby to establish the spacing between said control bodies relative to said links.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said shutter is shaped and designed to fit around an arc, and wherein said links are adjustable between each blade.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said links comprise two elongated metal rods.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said links comprise flexible wire cables.
The invention further provides a shutter of the type described and wherein said links comprise, a first link portion rotatably secured to one said blade, and a second link portion rotatably secured to an adjacent said blade, and an adjustment device securing said first and second link portions together.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with more particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and text in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.